


Лучше самолётов

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Swearing, Twincest, Twins, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Потерявшийся брат-близнец.





	Лучше самолётов

**Author's Note:**

> human!правый носок/human!левый носок

В лживой глади зеркала Алек один — нескладная фигура в облаках пара, в неряшливой студенческой квартире за дверью ванной — пустота. Алек не слышит тишины не-присутствия: открывает воду на полную мощность, шаркает ногами и сморкается. У него чуть гудит голова от похмелья, а ободранная обо что-то коленка чешется и требует внимания. Член тоже ноет — тупой отросток.  
«Да ладно. Ты же залез сюда, чтобы дрочить».  
Алек фыркает и жестоко дерёт спину мочалкой. Мысли бултыхаются, как варёные рыбы. Он совсем не расстроен тем, что, скорее всего, завалит аудирование. Он сопливится и шмыгает носом, предполагая совсем равнодушно, что где-то успел простудиться. В холодильнике, кажется, опять повесилась мышь. Наклонившись, Алек скребёт колено, расцарапывая мелкие ранки, роняет мочалку и не поднимает её. Мокрые волосы лезут в лицо и воняют. Он долго смотрит в слив, куда, завиваясь воронкой смерча, уходит мыльная вода, и внезапно всхлипывает. Истрепался так, что скоро прорвётся; или просто ужасно устал.  
«Давай, дрочи и иди спать, брошенка».  
Алек считывает эмоции отражения: усмешка, вызов, болезненная жадность. Почти… вот так.  
Он силится обмануть себя. Представить.  
Ошибочно признанный кем-нибудь бы за нездоровый нарциссизм стыдный акт — лишь нездоровая тоска.

«Дэн, ну ты и мудила».  
Тот цапает крыло будущего планера: паучьи пальцы хищно оплетают добычу, сухие губы в ухмылке, на учебнике по экономике — пепельница. Дэн — небрежность и весёлая злоба: лоб ободран, футболка вся в потных пятнах, руки пахнут пролитым вином и куревом. Алек раздражается, когда брат отвлекает его, так наваливаясь, когда рыгает на ухо и ржёт. Дэн — идиот, но он на полминуты старше, а оттого забрал себе весь родственный авторитет без остатка. Его не переспоришь.  
«Слезь».  
«Ты снова со своим моделированием. Скука! Давай лучше выпьем».  
Они пьют посреди разбросанных по ковру деревянных деталек для будущих самолетов, начинают шутливо бороться, а потом целуются.  
Дэн с детства привык получать, что захочет: больший кусок пирога, яблоко крупнее, новые кроссовки и власть. В школе Алек безропотно сдавал за него кросс и отдувался на экзаменах по немецкому, покупал сигареты, всегда готовый принять за это родительский гнев, и не вякал. Кусать себя он тоже позволяет — а штаны с брата мстительно стягивает сам. Должно же быть в вечном положении младшего, хотя и на полминуты, что-то — короткая иллюзия главенства.  
Позволенная.  
Член Дэна такой же, как у него — небольшой и тонкий, и то постыдное блаженство, которое Алек получает сам с собой наедине в ванной, кажется лишь спроецированным на брата, извивающегося под жадными пальцами. Стоны Дэна — его стоны, пот на лбу бисером — тоже, но поцелуй, вино-кислый и резкий, знак их сдвоенности и слияния. У брата россыпь родинок на шее там же, где у Алека, и идентичная острота ключиц, но он, живой и горячий, расслабленный, с мутным пьяным взглядом — не зеркало, вовсе не зеркало. Отражение, даже тождественное до мельчайших чёрточек, никогда не обретёт объём.  
«Я ведь лучше твоих самолётов»?  
И Алек заверяет: вот ещё, придурок.  
Он продолжает двигать кулаком после того, как Дэн с руганью и хрипами кончит. Пока, отдышавшись, брат не треснет его по макушке и не вывернется: достаточно полировать, я не имею цели и желания сверкать своим хером, как праздничная елка. Но даже тогда почти невозможно убрать онемевшие пальцы.  
Алек излился сам, как только тронул его.  
Недоклеенные самолеты — громкий знак его слабости.   
Дэн тянется к сигарете, дымит, чешет шею и укладывается головой на колени. Он не называет происходящее между ними никак. «Младшенький хорошо старается», — с обидой думает Алек. Чушь, он не умеет обижаться на того, кто словно его отражение. Он гладит брата по отметинам нетрезвых драк на лбу.  
Алеку ни к чему моделирование.

Вода хлещет, умирая в сливе, в глазах отражения — смех, вызов и жадность. Алек чувствует отвращение к бегу. Его тошнит от сигарет и немецкого. Он злобно и грубо наяривает, ненавидя зеркало и себя в нём — пусть с теми же ключицами и родинками. Обмануться не получается. Снова.  
Дэн пропал без вести два года назад.


End file.
